Until Dawn
by SurroundedSita
Summary: Meme fill. Hawke is angry at Anders for blowing up the chantry. She spared his life bt she will not spare his feelings. Rated M for a reason! F!Hawke/Anders Warning: there will be some twisted stuff going on, like torture don't read if this would offend!
1. Five Minutes of Peace

**This is a kink meme fill. Description is as follows:**

_Hawke is betrayed, hurt, but most of all furious about what Anders' did. He is still /very/ much in love with her, but she borderline hates him. She doesn't speak to him at all, doesn't make eye contact, etc. Then something Anders says to her, maybe that he's not sorry for what he did but he's sorry he hurt her, causes her to snap and mean!angry!rough!sex occurs. She leaves immediately after the sex. Either forever, or just you know... out of the room._

_Bonus points if she talks to him the entire time, telling him how much she hates him and what a horrible person he is. Because anon is sick and likes to see Anders sad.  
>Suuuupperrr bonus points if one or both of them cry at some point.<em>

**Please be nice. This is my first fanfic and will have 2 chapters.**

Hawke fell into her estate and sobbed. What had he done? Didn't he know how much she would lose to his stupidity? She slammed the door with her foot as she stood up and began pacing. She had to do something. She just saved his life and slaughtered hundreds of innocent mages and Templars because of him!

She furiously withdrew her daggers and placed them on their racks. She had to get her armor off. It reeked of the men and women she had slain. With the images of each and every one of them swirling in her mind she tore it off, ripping buckles from seams. She went to her boots next and laughed. A gift from Anders, what a joke! She was glad she had fallen for Fenris and not him. She puckered her lips in sour contemplation as she remembered when she first saw him. He was beautiful and she hadn't cared that he harbored the spirit of Justice turned Vengence she had just wanted him, but she wasn't one for playing cat and mouse and she gave up as soon as he said he didn't want to hurt her. HA! She laughed aloud at her own thoughts while she put some water on the stove for a bath.

She laid in the bath for quite some time contemplating what she would do next. Meredith was dead. Mother was dead. Bethany was dead. Carver was dead. Everyone was dead. She couldn't possibly kill Anders and have the blood of another on her hands and heart. With a sigh she closed her eyes and submerged her entire head under the water. She tried to clear her mind, hoping that just maybe she could have five minutes of peace.

Hawke bolted out of the tub and reached for her knife on the shelf. Not even in her own home did she feel secure so she had scattered knives around the house for such an instance like this. She turned around ready to pounce only to find Anders in her doorway.

"You!" She hissed. "Just what do _you_ think _you're_ doing here? In my bathroom!" She wanted to use her knife on him even though she knew he wasn't a threat to her.

He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a moment to respond. "Hawke…" he trailed off. He just didn't know what to say. He knew he had hurt her. She was already burdened with the deaths of her loved ones and he knew that she would blame herself for blowing the chantry up just because she agreed to have blind faith in her friend and help him to find the ingredients he needed for his made up story.

"Don't you dare come in here, in my bathroom while I'm naked of all places, and then not giving me the respect of an explanation!" She was turning red she was so furious at him.

He placed an arm on her wet and now cold shoulder. "Please don't dwell on the wrong in this. Please Hawke, remember the right that this will bring. I'm going away, please don't forget me."

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. Forget him? How could she possibly do that? Don't dwell on the wrong in this? How could she possibly not do that? If it were possible, those words fueled a fire in her far worse than she had already been feeling.

Anders took a step back. He had never seen her this angry. Anger was an emotion she just didn't show. Only once had he seen her approach it and that was when she found her mothers' mutilated body. She had killed the man responsible and then immediately went into guilt mode. She just didn't stew on anger. This was quickly becoming out of hand and he wanted to calm her down as best as possible. He took two steps forward and embraced her in a tight hug. "I love you Hawke. I always have. I knew I would hurt you so I pushed you away from the beginning and I never should have. I'm sorry."

Hawke closed her eyes. She didn't push away instead she returned the embrace, a wicked smile growing on her lips that he could not see.

"Oh Anders, I wanted to hear that from you years ago but it's not too little too late. Do you really have to leave?"

"What about Fenris?" He said eyeing her skeptically. This was quite a strange turn of events and the last thing he ever expected to happen.

"She pulled her face back and looked him straight in the eye, "Fenris is nothing compared to you, you are all I ever wanted. Do you have to go?" Tears began welling up into her eyes and she half-heartedly blinked them away.

"I do. They will hunt me if I stay here and they will hunt me if I go. I must go so that I do not put any of you in any more danger than I already have."

"Stay with me for tonight then," she let the tears flow, "just for tonight, you can leave in the morning." She did hope he would stay. She knew what she wanted to do and it would take all night.

"If you want me to I could stay just this one night but I must be off in the morning." He didn't understand the turn of events but he didn't care. He had done as Justice had asked him to and he would take this one night to be with the woman he loved as a compromise.


	2. Wait What?

**Ok, I'm having a little too much fun with this story so the whole 2 chapter thing is totally out the window. I have no idea just how long this will be! **

_**Warning Time: This chapter will have some torture, ok not just some but a lot, that may trigger people so I am giving fair warning. Do not read if sexual toture could trigger you. **_

Anders groggily looked around the room. He tried to rub his face but found that his hands were bound to some sort of board above his head. He looked up and saw that a red ribbon held them in place. Groaning he looked down to his feet. The same color ribbon was holding those as well. He blinked a few more times and the blurry image of Hawke came into view. She wore a wicked grin and the tears he last remembered seeing on her face were now gone with no trace of them left behind. She wore knee high boots and a tight corset and in her hands she held a long black rope.

"Hawke what are you doing?" Anders whimpered. He was afraid of what was going to happen to him. She had a murderous look on her face and she was playing with the rope within her hands. "Hawke, why am I bound?"

Hawke threw her head back and let out a sinister laugh. "Come now Anders, you've been naughty and must be punished for your crimes. I have been given the burden of your actions and therefore I am giving myself the liberty of punishing you for them." There was a gleam in her eyes that spelled disaster for Anders.

She slowly saunters over to Anders. Placing a hand on his now bare chest she pursed her lips to his for a tantalizing kiss. Anders knew he was in trouble but his member didn't care as it began springing to life. Hawkes hand gently caressed down his chest, fingertips dancing to his now hard manhood and she let out a breathy moan. "You will play with me my way tonight dear mage. You and Justice are going to get what you deserve." She roughly grabbed his member in her once delicate hand and growled, "Mine."

Anders had no idea what to do. He begged Justice for help but all he heard was silence. Justice would be no help to him tonight. It was just him and her. Anders and Hawke, and this was not how Anders wanted to be with her. He yelped in pain as she grabbed on just a little too tight to his now rock hard member.

"You don't have to do this, please don't," Anders whimpered. He was beginning to understand that this was a hopeless plea and there would be no help for him tonight.

"Oh dear Anders," Hawke said, "I do have to do this. This is the only way you can pay for your crimes against the people of Kirkwall and against me. There is no other way." She tenderly kissed his cheek. The kiss turned into a feathery trail down his chest as she knelt down and grinned at his little soldier. A tongue darted out of her mouth to flick the head of his cock and he let out a moan. "Oh no, dear boy, you aren't supposed to like it!" she said grinning wickedly.

"TEETH! NO MAKER PLEASE NO," Anders cried as Hawke began lightly raking her teeth up the length of his penis. She caught the very smallest bit of skin on the tip between them and bit down. Anders fists clenched pulling with all his strength against the ribbon but it would not budge.

"Dear, dear Anders. You will not be getting free tonight. That ribbon is tied with the best knot I know, it's best to not even try to get free." Her hands went roughly to work on his sack, kneading and moving and raking and clawing. She enjoyed every cry Anders made, every beg for her to stop but she would not. This was his punishment and she would gladly give it to him.

Suddenly the pain on his cock turned to pleasure as she slowly took all of him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and sucked and licked and he liked it. He let out a guttural moan as he could feel his body begin to tremble. Maker she was good. She sped up but kept up with her tongue bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Just when he felt that release was upon him she stopped and stood up.

Anders was covered in sweat and gazed at Hawke with half hooded eyes. "No no Anders. You're not getting off that easy tonght." Hawke chuckled at her little pun. She walked around him to his backside. "What a perfect ass, it's a shame I didn't get it when I would have treated it right," she purred. Anders was barely coming out of his groggy almost-cumming state when she bit down on his ear hard, causing a small trickle of blood to leak down it. She stepped back and readied her whip. "I do believe this will be my favorite part dear Anders."

As Hawke raised her hand over her head she caught a glimpse of a very shocked Fenris in the doorway.

**I love cliff hangers. Mwahahahaha.**


End file.
